


The Third Time is a Charm Cover [FAN ART]

by Levinson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creatures, Dumbledore Bashing, Educated House Elves, Fairies, Goblins, M/M, Time Travel Fix-It, Vampires, Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 07:29:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levinson/pseuds/Levinson
Summary: A child was born to return the Pureblood ways of long ago, what would you do to save him? His inheritance stolen and his friends are traitors who can he turn to? A strange woman appears-friend or foe?Warn-language,child abuse, M/M AD/RW/HG bashing





	The Third Time is a Charm Cover [FAN ART]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [priestessedgecombe](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=priestessedgecombe).
  * Inspired by [The Third Time is a Charm](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/418049) by priestessedgecombe. 



> I enjoyed this story and thought I'd make a cover to show my appreciation.  
> The story has a sequel called: **Growing Up Royal** which is a WIP...
> 
> I could only find this story on FF.net so the link will take you there.
> 
> For those unsure, this is NOT THE ACTUAL STORY, just a **COVER**.  
>  The link is here to click on to go to the actual story.... Next to the words: **Inspired by** is the underlined link.

[ ](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

**Author's Note:**

> I own no rights to any of the images used or parts of them.  
> This cover is simply done for fun and love of the story as visual aid and easy cover for e-readers.
> 
> No money has been made from this.
> 
> All credit owned by the original owners of the images or parts there of.


End file.
